Cemburu -ChanHun-
by exobabyyhun
Summary: [Sequel] Luhan kembali ke korea! apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan? .Silahkan baca dan harap tinggalkan REVIEW/fav/follow. gomawo :)
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR : EXOBABYYHUN

PAIR : CHANYEOL – SEHUN

GENRE: ?

oOo

.

.

"menjauh dari ku!" teriak pria manis kepada kekasihnya.

"Sehunie hyung bisa jelaskan" Chanyeol kekasih dari pria manis bernama Sehun itu terus mengejar kekasihnya yang berjalan kearah kamar mereka yang ada di dorm.

"apalagi yang perlu hyung jelaskan? Semuanya sudah sangat jelas bagiku!" ucap Sehun sengit.

"tidak, itu sama sekali salah. Dengarkan hyung sebentar saja Sehunie..." Chanyeol terus memohon, tangannya berusaha menggenggam jemari kekasihnya walau terus di tepis kasar.

"sudah ku katakan, menjauh dariku! Aku membencimu. Kita selesai"

BLAM

Duk Duk Duk Duk!

"Sehun! Buka pintunya!" Chanyeol terus menggedor keras pintu kamar kakasihnya yang sudah terkunci rapat. "kita tidak bisa selesai begini saja Sehun! Kau salah faham. Buka pintunya! Sehun!"

Suho sebagai ketua akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya semula dan mulai menghampiri Chanyeol. "biarkan dia sendiri dulu, nanti akan ku bantu kau bicara dengannya" ucap Suho sembari menepuk pundak Chanyeol, mengajaknya duduk di dapur. "Lay-ah bisakah kau membuatkan segelas coklat untuk Chanyeol?" ucap Suho pada Lay, lay mengangguk dan berjalan kearah dapur tempat Chanyeol dan Suho berada.

"bukan maksudku untuk memojokanmu Chan, tapi ku rasa kali ini kau memang cukup keterlaluan. Aku tau kau berteman dekat dengan Baekhyun namun itu bukan alasan kau terus menempel padanya, Baekhyun jelas suka-suka saja berada di dekatmu karena ia menyukaimu" ucap Suho.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia baru tau akan fakta ini. "jangan potong aku dulu, Chan. dan Lay, maafkan aku sayang. kurasa memang ini waktu yang tepat untuk membukanya" Lay mengangguk diam mendengar perkataan Suho. Ya mungkin ini saatnya.

"selama ini Sehun memang selalu diam, dia tak pernah mengeluh apapun pada siapapun termasuk pada ku yang jelas-jelas roommatenya. Tapi aku tahu perasaan kecewanya setiap kalian, maksudku kau dan baekhyun yang terus menebar fanservice. Dan aku merasa Sehun semakin menjadi murung akhir akhir ini. Aku hanya menebak sebenarnya, ah tak bisa di bilang menebak juga... namun aku beberapa kali melihatnya membuka berita tentang mu dan baekhyun yang semakin di perparah dengan kau yang bermain drama dengan ahjumma itu" ucap Suho.

"tapi harusnya Sehun bisa mengerti hyung jika itu hanya akting saja, aku sungguh sungguh mencintainya" jawab Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Lay mendekat dan menaruh dua gelas coklat panas diatas meja. "Chanyeol-ah, entah ini perasaan ku saja atau...entahlah, tapi aku merasa Sehun sekarang sedang cemburu berat. Kau sebagai dominan seharusnya juga dapat mengerti dirinya" ujar lay.

"cemburu..." gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"ku rasa Lay ada benarnya juga, Sehun sedang cemburu berat sehingga bersikap seperti itu" balas Suho.

"Ohh yatuhan hyung! aku ini bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku tak bisa mengerti Sehun sama sekali" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Wajahnya benar-benar kusut. "Aku harus bagaimana sekarang hyung..." ujar Chanyeol frustasi.

"aku akan membantumu berbicara dengan Sehun" ujar Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan Baekhyun ada diambang pintu menuju ke dapur. "ini juga salahku. Jadi sebagai permintaan maafku bolehkah aku membantumu?"

Chanyeol diam sejenak memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun. "kurasa tak perlu Baek, akan semakin rumit jika ada orang yang turut campur. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan caraku sendiri. aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang bersedia membantuku" ucap Chanyeol.

"kau yakin Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Suho.

"aku yakin hyung. jika memang aku perlu bantuan kalian, aku akan memintanya tolong pada kalian. Terima kasih karena telah perduli. Aku akan menemuin Sehun dulu hyung" Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dan berjalan kearah kamar Sehun.

"aku...kurasa aku akan kembali ke kamarku saja" ucap Baekhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan dua sejoli di dapur itu.

"rumit" komentar Lay sambil mengangkat pundaknya. Suho ikut mengangguki perkataan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Sehunie, ini Chanyeol hyung. bolehkah hyung masuk? Sebentar saja, hanya 5 menit. Hyung mohon..." ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Sehunie, kau mendengar hyung kan? Buka sebentar saja, ku mohon.." suara Chanyeol semakin lirih.

Sehun didalam kamar berfikir keras. Ia sebenarnya belum mau putus dengan Chanienya ini, tapi dia sudah keterlaluan. Sehun memberingsut kedalam Selimutnya lagi, namun Chanyeol terus mengetuk pintu kamarnya. 'apa aku buka saja ya?' pikir Sehun. 'ah tidak tidak, itu kan salahnya sendiri' Sehun kembali menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. 'tapi aku mencintai Chanyeol hyungg, aku harus bagaimana' pikir Sehun frustasi.

Clek

Setelah berfikir beberapa saat Sehun akhirnya memilih membukakan pintu, yang artinya memberi kesempatan untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sangat kaget saat Sehun membuka pintu untuknya. Awalnya Chanyeol akan menyerah, namun ternyata dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihaknya.

"boleh hyung masuk?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"JIKA TIDAK BOLEH UNTUK APA KU BUKA" teriak Sehun dengan kencang. 'bodoh' pikir Sehun.

Chanyeol dengan cepat melangkah masuk kemudian menutup pintu dengan pelan, ia takut yang lain akan menguping pembicaraannya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sehun yang duduk di pinggir ranjang, kemudian berjongkok di depan Sehun. Chanyeol mencoba menggenggam tangan Sehun namun dengan segera di tepis oleh sang empunya.

"hyung hanya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal saja" ucap Chanyeol. Sehun tak merespon perkataan Chanyeol, dia masih dalam keterdiamannya.

"maaf sepertinya tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membayar semuanya, hyung tau hyung salah pada Sehunie. Namun... maafkan hyung, hyung tak pernah berniat bermain di belakang Sehunie. Sungguh. Hyung benar benar tak bisa mengerti Sehunie ya, maaf" Chanyeol diam sejenak.

"ah hyung tak tau harus berkata apa lagi, yang hyung tau hanya Sehunie lah yang terpenting dalam hidup hyung. hyung menerima tawaran drama itu juga karena Sehunie, hyung berniat mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk penikahan kita dimasa depan. Tapi sepertinya Sehunie tak mau dengan hyung ya," Chanyeol bangkit kemudian bersiap meninggalkan kama Sehun yang masih belum memberi respon.

"bodoh...hyung bodoh, hiks" Sehun menunduk dalam, pundaknya bergetar karena tangisnya yang kian mengeras membuat Chanyeol panik bukan main. Sehun bangkit kemudian menerjang tubuh Chanyeol dalam pelukannya, masih dengan tangisnya.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Sehun, tak ingin membuang waktu.

"hisk Chanyeol hyungg, hiks" Sehun terus melirihkan nama Chanyeol dalam tangisnya. Chanyeol mengelus punggung Sehun menenangkan.

"sshhh maafkan hyung ya, uljima" ucap Chanyeol sembari menciumi kening Sehun.

Sehun memberi sedikit jarak namun tak melepaskan pelukannya, memandang wajah kekasihnya.

"maafkan Sehunie yang sudah terlalu cemburu, hiks, harusnya Sehunie mengerti hiks" ucap Sehun dengan menahan tangisnya.

"hyung senang Sehunie cemburu, itu tandanya Sehunie benar benar mencintai hyung. hyung ama mencintai Sehunie, Sehunie tau kan?" Chanyeol mendekap kekasihnya, Sehun mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol mengiyakan perkataannya.

"kita tak jadi berakhirkan Sehunie?" tanya Chanyeol jahil.

"uhh, jangan tanyakan lagi, anggap aku tak pernah mengucapkannya" ucap Sehun mengerutkan bibirnya.

"hyung..."

"ya" jawab Chanyeol sekenanya karena masih menikmati moment hangat ini.

"kita menabung sama-sama ya. Jangan hyung sendiri saja" ucap Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sembabnya. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun, tanda menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya. Kemudian kembali berpelukan diiringin ciuman-ciuman manis.

.

.

.

END

KEJUTANNNN~

Maaf ya lama gak update, ini ff Spesial buat kalian yang kangen sama ff aku :" /itu juga kalo ada/

Mohon maaf dengan sangat, ff sebelumnya masih dalam tahap :" ditunggu aja yahh, aku sebenernya merasa bersalah, bukannya nerusin ff lainnya malah bikin FF ini. Maaf dengan sangat :".

Tapi ff lainnya di tunggu aja yahh, aku tau para reader sekalian yang suka Sehun uke pasti menjerit jerit karena semakin jarang FF Sehun uke :" /aku juga soalnya, padahal Sehun semakin manis, kenapa malah sedikit :"/

Terima kasih untuk pembaca, harap tinggalkan jejaknya

Review please~


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel – Cemburu-

Author : Exobabyyhun

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, others.

Rated : T

-oOOo-

.

.

.

-oOo-

"dimana staff yang mengatur acara panggung! Cepat katakan!" bentak Chanyeol setelah membuka pintu yang bertuliskan 'staff'.

"Chanyeol hyung, ini tidak serius. Aku tak apa, percayalah" ucap Sehun menenangkan Chanyeol.

"jangan hentikan aku Sehunnie" jawab Chanyeol dingin. Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan mencari staff yang mengatur acara panggung konser mereka. Sehun ingin mencegahnya sebelum Suho mencekal tangannya, "biarkan Chanyeol, sesekali memang harus ada yang menegur staff itu" ucap Suho.

Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah ketakutan, ia takut jika Chanyeol akan kelepasan dan membuat keributan, itu akan membahayakan Chanyeol sendiri nantinya jika sampai ada yang mengadukan ini pada perusahaan.

Kurang dari lima menit Sehun di temani Suho menunggu Chanyeol yang tak kunjung keluar dari ruangan. Saat pintu terbuka Sehun kaget bukan kepalang melihat sudut bibir seorang staff yang Chanyeol tarik mengeluarkan darah segar.

"minta maaf padanya!" bentak Chanyeol sambil mendorong bahu staff itu. "cepat! Kau mau ku hajar lagi"

"Chanyeol hyung... kau tak perlu seperti ini" ucap Sehun lirih.

"dia sudah keterlaluan Sehun, aku tak bisa membiarkannya terus menerus. Kau! Cepat"

Staff itu membungkuk pada Sehun "Sehun-ssi maafkan aku, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan aku" staff itu membungkuk sekali lagi.

"tak apa, aku memaafkanmu. Kembalilah keruangan mu kau harus segera di obati" ucap Sehun lembut. Staff tersebut langsung masuk kembali kedalam ruangan dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol hyung, kita perlu bicara" ucap Sehun sambil menaruh gelasnya dimeja makan. Mereka memang sedang dimeja makan usai makan malam. Anggota EXO tau jika Sehun sedang dalam keadaan mood yang buruk akibat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan tadi. Mereka hanya bisa membiarkan keduanya menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya berjalan kearah kamarnya di ikuti Chanyeol. Keadaan hening saat keduanya meninggalkan meja makan.

"apa Chanyeol hyung benar-benar menghajarnya hyung?" tanya kyungsoo pada Suho.

Suho menganggukan kepalanya "hm, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya hanya pukulan kecil, tapi menurutku itu cukup untuk memberi pelajaran padanya"

"ya menurutku juga, staff itu sudah keterlaluan" sambung Kyungsoo.

"hey itu hanya sebuah fanservice, apanya yang keterlaluan?" ucap Baekhyun. Seisi ruangan menatapnya tajam. Jelas saja ia santai, Baekhyun kan memang mengharapkan Sehun dan Chanyeol menyudahi hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

"Sehun, maafkan hyung. hyung tahu jika hyung salah sudah memukulnya" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Sehun yang sedang menatap pemandangan di luar.

"jangan ulangi lagi" ucap Sehun pelan.

"hyung tak bisa berjanji Sehun" jawab Chanyeol.

"kenapa? Jika hyung menyayangiku maka berjanjilah. Ini semua demi kebaikan kita berdua, demi kebaikan impianmu..." ucap Sehun lirih.

"harus ku katakan berapa kali Sehun? Impianku saat ini hanya ingin dapat bersamamu. Sekarang dan selamanya" ucap Chanyeol mengecup leher Sehun setelahnya. "hyung tau kau pasti merasa sakit kan? Seharusnya kau menolak saat staff menyuruhmu melakukan hal itu. Aku tak menyukainya"

"Chanyeol hyung...itu hanya sebuah tuntutan pekerjaan, aku harus melakukannya. Lagi pula aku hanya harus mengarahkan Baekhyun hyung dan kau" jelas Sehun.

"tapi dampaknya ia jadi memelukku kan? Aku tak menyukainya Sehun. Itu pasti melukaimu" Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Sehun menghadapnya. "sama terlukanya saat aku melihatmu dan Jongin berdua diatas panggung tadi. Kau bahkan tak membiarkan ku untuk mendekatimu tapi kau malah medekati Jongin. aku tak menyukainya"

Sehun tersenyum mencurigakan, "sepertinya masalah utama bukan pada aku yang mengarahkan Baekhyun hyung dan kau kan hyung? hm" Sehun menggoda Chanyeol.

"ti-tidak. kau salah, i-itu memang masalah utamanya" ucap Chanyeol gugup.

"benarkah?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"y-ya tentu saja"

"baiklahh ku anggap begitu" Sehun terkikik, ia tahu sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang cemburu sama sepertinya saat ia cemburu pada Chanyeol. Sehun sering merasakannya jadi Sehun pasti tau jika Chanyeolnya ini sedang cemburu.

"lebih baik kita tidur, ini sudah malam. Besok masih ada jadwal" Chanyeol menarik Sehun masuk kedalam kamar.

"Hyung tak kembali kekamar hyung?" tanya Sehun yang bingung saat Chanyeol justru ikut membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang Sehun.

"tidak, aku ingin disini bersama mu"

CEKLEK

"Eh? Chanyeol? Kau ingin tidur disini? Baiklah aku akan tidur dikamar mu kalau begitu" kata Suho yang mengerti keadaan.

"tidak usah hyung, hyung tidur saja di ranjang hyung. aku akan bedua dengan Sehun" jawab Chanyeol.

"tapi kasian Sehun, ranjang itukan single, tapi malah kalian pakai berdua. Aku sebaiknya tidur dikamarmu saja agar kau bisa tidur diranjangku" ucap Suho kemudian berjalan ke kamar yang seharusnya milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ya, itulah salah satu alasan yang membuat Chanyeol malas kembali.

Seperginya Suho Chanyeol masih saja tidur di ranjang Sehun bukannya pindah ke ranjang Suho. "Hyung tidak pindah?" tanya Sehun.

"tidak, hyung ingin disini saja semalaman memeluk Sehunie, bolehkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tentu saja boleh, tapi nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu agar aku tidur nyenyak" ucap Sehun menatap mata bulat Chanyeol.

"baikalahh" Chanyeol mengelus surai Sehun lebur sambil menyanyikan lagu yang menurutnya berarti. Lagu yang pernah ia nyanyian saat konser beberapa waktu lalu, lagu yang mungkin orang lain tak tahu jika saat ia menyanyikan lagu itu hati dan pikirannya hanya ditujukan pada kekasihnya, Sehun.

All Of Me-

.

.

.

"Kenapa hyung ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun terheran karena yang masuk bukannya Chanyeol tetapi Suho.

"Chanyeol tidur diranjang Sehun, jadi aku meyuruhnya tidur diranjangku saja agar Sehun tidak kesempitan dan aku pidah kesini" ucap Suho. "dari pada aku menjadi pengganggu mereka" ucap Suho menyindir sekaligus mengatakan keadaan sebenarnya.

Baekhyung mendecih kesal sambil masuk kedalam selimut, membiarkan sang leader tidur di ranjang sebelahnya malam ini.

.

.

.

END

Hayyy aku dateng membawa Sequel pendek dan gaje ini untuk kalian~ maaf :"

Ini terinspirasi dari adegan menyesakkan antara Sehun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Walau aku senang akhir-akhir ini Kaihun banyak moment~

Adakah kalian yang mau aku bikinin FF kaihun yang bertemakan adegan mereka belakangan ini? Silahkan tinggalkan pesan di Review~

RnR


	3. Chapter 3

Sequel – Cemburu-

Author : Exobabyyhun

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, others.

Rated : T

-oOOo-

.

.

.

-oOo-

"Jalannya pelan-pelan saja Hyungg~" Sehun meluncurkan aksi manjanya.

"kau saja yang jalannya terlalu pelan Sehunie," jawab Chanyeol sambil terus menarik tangan Sehun agak berjalan tergesa.

"hyung mau membawaku kemana sih? Kenapa malam-malam begini, hyung juga tidak izin pada manajer hyung. bagaimana jika nanti kita dimarahi?" ucap Sehun khawatir.

"hyung akan membawamu ke jepang"

Sehun menghentikan jalannya, membuat Chanyeol yang sedang menggenggam tangannya ikut berhenti. "kenapa berhenti?" tanya Chanyeol. "ayo, pesawatnya sebentar lagi akan take off." Ucap Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Sehun.

"kenapa mendadak sekali, ada apa sebenarnya. Kenapa kita tiba-tiba kita akan ke jepang?" tanya Sehun curiga.

Chanyeol berhenti mendadak didepan Sehun membuat Sehun menubruk tubuhnya. Sehun mengeduh pelan kemudian mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

" kau percaya pada hyungkan?" tanya Chanyeol, Sehun mengguk mengiyakan perkataan kekasihnya. "jika kau percaya pada hyung maka percayalah jika hyung akan mengajakmu ketempat yang indah, dimana hanya ada kau dan aku. Mengerti?"

"tapi kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"kau akan tahu nanti. Ayo kita jalan lagi" Chanyeol kembali menggenggam jemari Sehun, sesekali merangkulnya tanpa takut membuat keributan dimedia nanti. Karena ia yakin jika bahkan sekarang juga sudah banyak kamera ponsel dari penggemar yang mengarah ke mereka. Siapa peduli.

-oOo-

Chanyeol dan Sehun masih di ruang tunggu bandara menanti pesawat mereka take off. Chanyeol terus menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat banyak komentar di Instagramnya tentang foto yang ia dan Sehun post.

"hyung sangat menyeramkan. Jangan tertawa-tawa sendiri seperti itu." Sehun menatap Chanyeol aneh.

"hey kemari, lihat ini" Chanyeol menarik Sehun dalam rangkulannya sambil memperlihatkan ponsel yang sedang ia genggam pada Sehun. "lihat komentar mereka"

"ChanBaek..." gumam Sehun sedih.

Chanyeol menatap layarnya kembali, "ish bukan yang itu. Yang ini sayanggg" Chanyeol menunjuk komentar yang ia maksud. "mereka mendukung kita 'ChanHun is real' ayeahh haha" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"tapi mereka juga tetap menganggap hyung dengan Baekhyun hyung" Sehun mengecutkan bibirnya.

"tapi nyatanya saat ini aku bersamamu kan?" goda Chanyeol mengecup hidung Sehun. "mereka juga pasti tahu jika kita memang berkencan, hyung kan sudah sering mempost foto bersama dirimu"

"tapi tetap saja" Sehun cemberut.

"hyung hanya mencintaimu kok," Chanyeol memeluk Sehun. Tak lama mereka mendengar panggilan jika pesawat mereka telah siap dan mereka melangkahkan kaki memasuki pesawat yang kan membawa mereka terbang ke jepang –bukan hongkong-.

-oOo-

Saat kemarin hari pertama Sehun dan Chanyeol berada di jepang, namun mereka amat menikmati waktu yang membiarkan mereka pergi berdua. Walau beberapa kali berpapasan dengan fans dan harus merayu mereka agar foto mereka berdua yang sedang berkencan tidak disebar luaskan bahkan mereka hapus sendiri, walau sebagai gantinya mereka membubuhkan tanda tangan mereka.

Salahkan Chanyeol, jika memang hanya foto bergandengan tangan Sehun masih bisa membiarkannya. Tapi ini fotonya dengan Chanyeol yang menyosor bibirnya, itu tak patut untuk disebar luaskan bukan.

Contohnya foto mereka berdua yang sedang mencari makan. Sehun membiarkannya dan tak menegur fansnya karena foto itu masih masuk akal.

Saat ini Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang beristirahat setelah kemarin perjalanan yang melelahkan dan acara jalan-jalan mereka.

Sehun yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya den dan menerima pesan jika Luhan berada di korea sekarang. Sehun terpaku sejenak, apa yang Luhan lakukan dikorea.

"Sehun, Suho hyung mengirimiku pesan jika ia mengabil kamar dilantai 11. Kita bisa bermain kesana jika kau mau" ucap Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mereka

"apakah alasan hyung mengajakku kemari karena Luhan hyung?" tanya Sehun langsung menatap Chanyeol.

"Sehun, kau...siapa yang memberitahumu" Chanyeol menatap Sehun kaget. "Sehun, sudah ku katakan jangan mengabil ponselmu tanpa seizinku" ucap Chanyeol agak marah sambil merampas ponsel Sehun dari sang empunya.

"kenapa hyung tidak mengatakkan yang sejujurnya padaku" Sehun membentak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya kasar, "apa aku harus jujur kepada mu jika Hyung tersayang mu sudah kembali ke korea dan membiarkan mu berlari kedalam pelukannya? Dia sudah menyakitimu Sehun, aku melindungi perasaanmu" jelas Chanyeol. "apa hyung salah jika takut kau akan kembali lagi bersamanya?" Chanyeol diam menanti jawaban Sehun . "jawab Sehun"

"jika hyung percaya padaku hyung tak akan melakukan ini hanya untuk menjauhkan ku dengan Luhan hyung" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan berkaca-kaca "aku memang sangat menyayangi Luhan hyung...tapi harus aku ucapkan berapa kali jika aku hanya mencintai Chanyeol-ku yang idiot" ucap Sehun dengan tangisnya yang pecah.

Chanyeol segera memeluk Sehun "Sehun sayang, maafkan hyung. Hyung hanya tak ingin kau kembali bertemu dengannya yang sudah menyakitimu. Maafkan hyung"

"mana mungkin aku meninggalkan hyung, aku kan hanya menganggap Luhan hyung hanya sebagai hyungku saja. Kau saja yang idot cemburuan" Sehun memukul pundah Chanyeol kencang.

"yaa memang hyung cemburuan, tapi itu memang karena hyung teramat mencintaimu. Lupakan pria lain cukup aku saja."

"tapikan aku juga merindukan Luhan hyung" Sehun berkata dengan lirih.

"kau bisa bertemu dengannya di perta pernikahan kita nanti, saat kau sudah sutuhnya milikku" Chanyeol mengecupi leher Sehun.

"dasar Park cemburuan Chanyeol hiks, apa itu cara mu melamarku?"

"sebenarnya tidak, ini bukan lamaran. Lamaran sesungguhnya masih nanti sayang" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun. "walau kau melewati waktu untuk bertemu dengan rusa hyung kesayanganmu, tapi malam ini kau tak akan melewati malam dengan kekasih tercintamu ini Sehun" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Sehun kemudian mengangkat Sehun ke kemar.

"kyaaaa andweeeeyooo. Ahh hy-hyunggg"

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf gaje :" lagi banyak tugas, lagi sakit juga tapi tangan gatel mau nulis dengan tema ini, bahkan menelantarkan baby proposal. Maafkan akuu

Review please

RnR


End file.
